choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Winters
Chris Winters, a character in the Red Carpet Diaries series, is a renowned Hollywood actor. He makes his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Chris has short brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a tan leather jacket over a white button-up shirt and a necklace. Personality Chapters Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 * Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! * Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party * Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 11: Take Two (Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Underdogs * Chapter 13: What Goes Down Must Come Up * Chapter 14: I'll Take the High Road * Chapter 15: That's a Wrap! * Chapter 16: Happily Ever After... Right? Book 3 * * Chapter 17: The Wedding High School Story High School Story, Book 3 * Chapter 6: What Goes Around (Mentioned) America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 5: New Player at the Table (Mentioned) Sunkissed Sunkissed * Chapter 10: High and Low Tides (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 12: Sinking Fast (Mentioned) Big Sky Country Book 2 * Chapter 12: La La Land (Mentioned) Relationships Matt Rodriguez Matt is one of Chris's friends. Ethan Blake Ethan is Chris’s agent. Your Character Although he appears in your daydream of a red carpet premiere and you notice him and Thomas Hunt at John Castle’s mansion, you do not formally meet him until Book 2. You are co-stars in Hunt's movie The Last Duchess. At the wrap party for the movie, if you give him the credit for helping make the movie, he graciously says it was you and the sweetness bounces back and forth until Holly ends the speech. Thomas Hunt Chris and Thomas have worked well together in the past. In Book 1, Chapter 1, they have a bet going on and ask Matt to help them settle it. He stars in Hunt's movie The Last Duchess. Chris tells you that he noticed that Hunts asks for coffee whenever things go well. When Chris has problems with a romantic scene, Thomas guides him through it. Gallery ChrisWintersasPatrickinTheLastDuchess.png|As Patrick in The Last Duchess ChrisWintersasPatrickShirtless.png|Shirtless as Patrick in The Last Duchess Miscellaneous ThemMagazinewithChadleyPippaandChrisWinters.png|Them Magazine Trivia * Chris Winters is one of the original characters from Pixelberry's mobile game, Hollywood U, the likely inspiration for Red Carpet Diaries. * The name "Chris" is of English, Latin and Greek origin, which means "christian". ** He shares the same first name as Chris, a character from The Freshman, ''The Sophomore'', The Junior, and The Senior series, and Dallas James whose real first name is also Chris. ** He shares the same surname as Samantha Winters, a character from Veil of Secrets. * Prior to the appearance in Red Carpet Diaries, he was previously mentioned in Chris: Luxury Getaway. ** He is also referenced in Endless Summer, Book 3, Chapter 2, by Craig in Raj's Ember of Hope. * If you stage your break up with Chadley in a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 10, a picture of Chris will be shown in the same chapter on Them Magazine, and the headline is talking about how his heart is as big as his smile. * If he could only watch one genre for the rest of his life, he would pick film noir: His mother loved Humphrey Bogart. * His film credits include: ** The Last Lumberjack - mentioned in High School Story, Book 3, Chapter 6 when Scott watches his film on TV and quotes every line of the movie. ** The Evil King - mentioned in Bachelorette Party, Chapter 5. Courtney heard he "goes full frontal" in it. ** Fireman: Inferno - mentioned in Sunkissed, Chapter 10 (premium scene with Nate) and in Chapter 12 (free path). Your Character (Sunkissed) mentions that there have been several movies with him the year Sunkissed takes place. Alexis also mentions that Fireman is a franchise and that he is "supposed to be more shirtless than ever" in the latest installment. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Parents